


Surprise Visit

by FlamingoLady



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoLady/pseuds/FlamingoLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Volturi battle has been over for several years and they have been back to check in again, Seth finds himself alone and bored while in the meadow. He begins to daydream and ends up in a slightly embarrassing situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

"Seth, it's slow again today. We haven't seen any vamps since the Volturi left again, so why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off?"

"Thanks Jake, just let me know if you need me," I thought before shifting and putting on the shorts I had strapped to my ankle.

Well, this would be another lazy, lonely day. All the other guys have their mates, all the vamps are paired up. Seems like the only two who are still alone are Leah and me. I guess we Clearwater's are just destined to be alone. Leah won't give up her obsession with Sam, and me? That's a little more complicated. Not only am I one of the youngest of the wolves, but I'm also not really bothered by the vamps. All the rest of the pack says that they smell bad and can't stand to be around them, but I don't really feel that way. Hell, I'd even call several of them close friends.

Emmett is crazy funny and Jasper taught us all a lot about strategy when we were getting ready to fight the newborns. Bella is awesome, not to mention she's Nessie's mom and I think we were all really happy with how **that** turned out. And then there's Edward. All the guys tease me about how close I am to him and say I've got a "man-crush" on him, but I don't think they realize just how close to the truth they are. I really look up to Edward. He fights for his family, he tries his best to make peace and abides by the treaty with the pack, he's loyal and brave and *sighs* fucking beautiful. Yeah, I thought it. Well, he IS gorgeous! And apparently I'm attracted to him. Not that I would **ever** tell him, but that doesn't stop my mind from thinking all kinds of things about him. I'm just glad that I've been able to keep this to myself and not have the whole pack knowing that I'm into guys as well as girls.

I guess I've known for a while now. My first crush was a friend of Leah's named Julia, but the first time I masturbated was after seeing Jake, Quil and Embry skinny-dipping at First Beach. That particular fun fact will go with me to my grave! For a while I kinda had a thing for Claire's mom, but lately I've had Edward on my mind. I think it started around the time that the newborns were coming since we ended up spending so much time together. The more I was around him, the more I started thinking about him. I kept seeing him with Bella and I'd start thinking that I wished it was me he was kissing. Then the fantasies started.

Kissing Edward, holding Edward's hand, touching his face, his chest, his neck. Running my fingers through that sexy, messy hair of his. Watching him suck my cock, watching him watch me suck his cock. I can't stop thinking of running my lips across those gorgeous cheekbones so that I can lick and suck my way from his ears down to trail along his collarbones and back to lick over his Adam's apple before kissing my way back up to his lovely lips. Damn it! I'm fucking hard again. I really need to stop thinking these kinds of things because I'm tired of wanking and the other option of blue balls isn't all that appealing either. Why couldn't I just find some pretty girl and imprint already? I just want someone I can spend time with and have fun with and somebody sexy so that we can fuck each other silly. I **did** mention that I'm 19, right?

It's not like I haven't had opportunities to get laid, because I have. Not to sound vain or anything, but I know I'm a pretty good looking guy. Honestly, all the wolves are really hot. We're all tall, I'm 6'6" and about 200 pounds of all muscle. I like to keep my hair a little longer than most of the guys so it's thick and shiny black just past my shoulders. That's another thing I get teased about since the only one of the wolves with hair longer than mine is Leah. But that's okay, I like the way it looks on me with my dark brown eyes and smooth russet skin. Fuck but I sound like a girl! Anyway, the girls like the way I look. I'm kinda weird by some people's standards, I guess. I really want my first time to be special. Yes, I'm a virgin, so what? That's why the marathon of jerking that usually happens on a daily basis.

Shaking my head to clear my wandering thoughts, I realize I've found my way to the meadow. This was the first place we really fought a vamp and it just so happened to be trying to eat Bella. She was so scared of us, but not as much as the vamp. She almost seemed to know us because without realizing it, she'd stroked Jake and Embry's fur as they ran past her. If I have to be passed over by my favorite eye candy for anyone, Bella is definitely the best option.

Speaking of eye candy, um... I meant Edward and Bella, it smells like they were here pretty recently. I know they like to come here. Apparently, it's the first place he showed her what vamps really look like in the sun. I've never seen him without his shirt, but I'd bet he's gorgeous when he's sparkling like a diamond. "Mmm... I wonder what he would look like in the waterfall at the cove on First Beach. Damn, not only would he be sparkling, but he would be wet. God damn I need to stop this!" Shifting my cock around in the shorts, I notice another smell. "What the hell is that?" Wandering towards the enticing smell, I move closer and closer before realizing what I'm smelling. "Vampire sex! What the fuck?" Groaning, I feel my dick growing even more than it already was and demanding attention. Oh well, there are worse ways to spend a lazy afternoon.

I walk over to where the smell is strongest and see the grass is disturbed, probably from Bella taking Edward for a little test ride outside. Lucky woman. What I wouldn't give for a little alone time with her husband, or even with the two of them, I'm not picky and Bella is hot too. Flopping down on the cool grass, I stretch out and do what seems to come naturally to me lately. I start thinking about Edward.

_I'm running through the forest like most days and I hear something from the meadow so I come over to check it out. When I get there I stop at the edge of the tree line and my mouth drops open at the amazing sight in front of me. I move behind a large tree for a better look and also to hide myself, but I kind of doubt that they will be distracted enough to notice me for a while. When I look back, I now have an even better view of Bella and Edward locked in a passionate and pretty violent looking kiss. They are trying to be careful with pulling off each other’s clothes, but not always being that successful. Bella has Edward's shirt off and is in the process of taking off his pants and he has pulled off her dress leaving her in a beautiful dark blue pair of panties and nothing else. Damn, I never realized what great tits she has. Holy shit! Look at the way Edward's back sparkles in the sunlight. Oh, there go the pants. I think my heart just stopped, he's going commando and he has the perfect ass. My cock is hard as stone now so I run my hand down to start stroking myself. God I hope he never realizes that I'm getting myself off while watching him and Bella fuck. Turning back to my personal peep show, I see that they are now both naked and Bella is on her knees running her tongue up and down Edward's thick length. I can hear his moans as she finally takes him into her mouth. Mmm... Wonder what that would feel like. Wonder what it would feel like to be the one on my knees. Just thinking of the contrast of my heat and their cold makes me groan quietly to myself. Bella is bobbing her head faster to bring Edward to his release and my hand is matching her pace, sliding up and down the shaft and slipping over the head damp and slippery with precum. Watching her stroke Edward while she is sucking and licking him and I'm about to explode when I hear a silky voice say my name._

_"Seth, I know you're there and watching us. I hope you're enjoying the show because I would very much like for you to join us if you would like to." My hand freezes as I quickly glance over at Bella and Edward. Edward is still being serviced by his gorgeous wife, but his eyes are staring right at me. “I don't mind that you're watching, wolfling. I am surprised to say that the thought of you watching and pleasuring yourself rather excites me. I would love to help fulfill some of those fantasies I see in that fascinating mind of yours. Would you like that?"_

_"Fuck yeah! What do you want me to do? Where do you want me?"_

_Chuckling, he groans and I see the most beautiful expression on his face as he suddenly grabs Bella's head and holds onto her as he releases himself down her throat. Panting, he smiles down at her and helps her stand, giving her a deep kiss and I hear him whisper something quietly into her ear before I hear her lovely tinkling giggle that would rival Alice's for cutest. They both look over towards me with wicked grins on their faces before Bella gathers her clothes and quickly gets dressed. She walks towards me and takes my hand and starts tugging me towards her still naked and sparkling husband. She leans towards me and kisses my cheek and licks my earlobe, "Have fun with my permission as long as I get to join you sometime in the future. Just don't tell Jake that I was playing with a wolf that wasn't him. It might hurt his feelings." Before she leaves, she reaches up and puts her small hands around my neck and twines her fingers in my hair as she pulls me in for a kiss. I can still taste Edward on her lips and tongue._

_Moaning into her mouth, I pick up the petite vampire and hug her to me as I whisper back to her, "Thank you for letting me borrow your husband. I promise to take care of him. As for your request? You are more than welcome to join us or if you'd like to invite me over? I would be more than happy to have a beautiful and fuckhot woman like you even remotely interested in me. I would never tell Jake. It would hurt him and I don't want anyone to think badly of you or Edward. I respect you two too much." I press one last hard, passionate kiss onto her lips and then put her back down onto the ground. She looks up at me and gives me the most amazing smile I've ever seen and I can't help but return it._

_"What?"_

_"I was just thinking that you have a beautiful smile and it could rival Jake's. That's pretty impressive. Anyway, I'll leave you boys to your fun." Skipping away, she only glances back once before moving off into the forest towards the Cullen house. I realize suddenly that I am in the meadow with naked Edward Cullen and I've still got an enormous erection from not coming before while watching Bella and Edward. I feel Edward moving close behind me and yet, I'm still a little surprised to feel his hands move over my bare chest.  
"I have the most wonderful wife in the world, don't I?" Edward whispers into my ear. Unable to form words at the point, I just nod as I turn to face the man who has starred in more of my fantasies than I can number. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay with this, because I can stop if you'd rather?" _

_His soft question has me thinking about what I am really doing and what it may change between me and this beautiful man that I consider a true friend. Would this hurt our friendship or move it to a different place all together? Would things be strange with us or with Bella? I don't want that, but I can't help how much I want anything I could possibly have with Edward. Even if it is just for the afternoon, so I quietly respond, "Yes, I'm more sure than I've been about anything in my life. Are you?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure Seth," he replies with a sexy smirk on his face. "Why don't you take those shorts off so I can see all of you, my lovely wolfling?"_

_For a moment, I freeze. I'm really doing this and I'm a little panicked. What am I doing? Then I look at the confused look I'm now getting from Edward and remember that I am about to be naked with the man of my daydreams. I quickly shed my shorts and shyly look at the ground under my feet as if I've never seen grass before and it's absolutely fascinating. I feel Edward moving slowly closer, as if he's afraid to spook me like a wild animal that may turn and run at anything moving too quickly. He brings his hand to my chin and makes me look into his eyes before saying, "I won't do anything that would hurt you and if you aren't comfortable with something we do, just think or say something and I will stop immediately. I know you're nervous and to be honest, I am as well. I've never been with a man in any sense of the word other than friend or family member. I do have the advantage however, of being able to see into the minds of many people and know the basics of what to do to make you feel good as well as knowing what I enjoy." He steps closer to me and asks with quiet intensity, "Will you let me make you feel good?"_

_Taking in a deep breath, I whisper back, "I would love that. But only if I can return the favor." I step more closely into him so that the front of our bodies are barely touching and lean in to lightly press my lips to his in a tentative first kiss. Suddenly, I feel myself being pressed into Edward's cold, hard chest with his hands solidly around my waist. One of his hands moves up to weave itself through my long hair and draw me deeper into the passionate kiss we are now locked in. I've never felt anything like this. I knew the temperature difference would be interesting, but this was almost more than I could take. I was burning up as if there was a fire just under my skin and he was cool and hard as a marble statue. I also slowly become aware of a fact I'd previously forgotten about somehow. We were both naked, pressed close together and extremely hard. I gasp out loud when I feel Edward's icy erection rubbing against mine. He groans loudly and I feel his hips involuntarily buck up against me trying to gain friction, even just a bit. I feel Edward smile against my chest at my whine at the loss of his lips against mine when he starts kissing down my neck and chest before dropping to his knees in front of me. Looking up with hooded eyes, he tugs on my hand and asks me to lie down. "Please? I want to taste you."_

_I almost fall to the ground at the want that I can see in his eyes. I lie down on my back, but prop myself up on my elbows so that I can watch as the handsome man gives me my first blow job. Damn it! I really just thought that with the mind reading vampire poised between my legs with his hands moving over my thighs and as soon as I think that his eyes shoot up to my face with a look of incredulity. "Really? You've never even done any of this with a girl?"_

_"No, I really haven't done anything other than with myself. I wanted anything to do with sex to be special." I catch his gaze and make sure he maintains eye contact for my next comment so that he understands things a little more clearly. "I have that now. This is perfect. You're perfect and I love that you are still here even though I'm a wolf as well as a male who had some very naughty thoughts about you."_

_With a quiet laugh, Edward smiles up at me and winks as his hand moves to wrap around the base of my cock while his mouth teases me with quick kisses against my stomach and thighs. "Please stop teasing, Edward! I've wanted to feel your mouth on me for more than a year now. Don't make me wait anymore. “Quickly, his mouth moves around my hot, hard cock and I feel the most amazing thing I've ever imagined. It's like fire and ice and silk and stone and it's wonderful. He moves his head up and down over me faster as he sucks and runs his tongue over me. He moves one hand down to caress my balls as he increases his suction on my dick and much sooner than I would have wanted, I'm starting to feel the pressure of my orgasm building. "Edward, you may want to move," panting I can't get more than this out. He continues his ministrations on me and in mere moments I'm shouting out my release as I come down his throat. He continues to stroke me and licks me clean until my orgasm is over and finally releases me from his mouth._

My hand is now covered in spunk as it usually is but this time is different. I feel as if someone is watching me. I look up and realize that I'm not alone. "Oh fuck!"  
At the edge of the meadow, Edward is watching me with a strange look on his face. "I had no idea, Seth."


End file.
